Tsun-Tsun Surprise!
by Sacchi21
Summary: Hari ini, sekolah terasa bagaikan neraka bagi (name). Semua orang, termasuk kekasihnya, Midorima Shintarou bersikap dingin padanya. Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? penggemar Midorin silakan merapat :v Warning : OOC, gaje, typo bertaburan(/), cerita absurd, Midorima X Reader :D
**Tsun** **-Tsun** **Surprise** **!**

 **Author :**

Sacchi

 **Disclaimer :**

Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Pairing :**

Midorima Shintarou x Reader

 **Warning :**

Typo bertebaran, cerita ga jelas, OOC (maybe), alur maju-mundur, etc

'BRAK!'

(name) membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kesal, kemudian menghempaskan diri ke kasur empuknya. Ia memeluk bantalnya erat sampai suara isakan kecil terdengar di ruangan itu. Hari ini, sekolah bagaikan neraka baginya. Bagaimana tidak? Semua orang mengabaikannya, bahkan Miyuki —sahabatnya— ikut tak memperdulikannya. Namun, yang membuat (name) menangis bukan hanya hal itu. Kekasih tsunderenya hari ini memperlakukannya seperti ia tak terlihat. Bahkan saat mereka berpapasan, kekasih hijaunya itu seperti tak melihatnya dan parahnya lagi saat (name) menyapanya ia seakan menganggapnya hembusan angin yang didengarnya. Itu masih belum seberapa, yang membuat hati (name) hancur adalah saat kekasihnya memperlakukannya seakan (name) bukanlah orang yang dikenalnya dan melihatnya seperti parasit yang sangat mengusiknya. Saat itulah (name) menyendiri di atap sekolah. Ketika hendak turun, ia menemukan si tsundere berada di balik pintu yang berada di atap itu. Kemudian semua pandangannya menjadi gelap. Saat bangun tiba-tiba (name) sudah berada di ruang kesehatan. Disaat seperti inilah dia berharap kekasihnya datang dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi... sampai sekolah usai pun ia benar-benar diabaikan oleh shooter kebanggaan Shutoku High itu.

 ***flashback on***

 **(Name) POV**

Seperti biasa, aku berjalan dari rumah menuju stasiun, lalu dari stasiun menuju Shutoku High. Yup! aku bersekolah di Shutoku High. Salah satu anggota Generasi Keajaiban, Midorima Shintarou bersekolah disini. Ngomong-ngomong aku ini kekasihnya. Tee-hee! Kalian tak menyangka bukan orang seperti Shin-kun bisa memiliki kekasih? Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku mau menjadi kekasih wortel tsundere itu. Cinta tak butuh alasan, 'kan?

Tak ada yang aneh saat aku memasuki area sekolah. Saat sampai di loker untuk mengganti sepatu juga suasananya biasa saja. Tapi ketika aku memasuki ruang kelas, teman-temanku menatapku dengan pandangan yang mengerikan, seakan aku baru saja membunuh salah satu dari mereka. Ketika aku menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Miyuki sahabatku, ia malah menjawab dengan kasar dan benar-benar menyayat hati. Kami-sama, apa yang kulakukan sehingga membuat mereka seperti itu?

Tanpa berpikir panjang, saat jam makan siang aku segera keluar kelas untuk makan siang bersama kekasihku, Midorima Shintarou. Tapi, keputusanku seratus persen salah. Kami berpapasan di koridor menuju kelasnya, tapi dia seperti tak melihatku, kupikir karena saat itu banyak orang yang berada disana jadi dia benar-benar tak melihatku. Kemudian aku memanggilnya, menoleh saja tidak, kupikir karena saat itu suana ramai jadi dia tak mendengarnya. Namun ketika aku berbalik dan berusaha menggenggam lengannya, ia malah menepis tanganku dengan kasar dan kemudian lanjut berjalan seperti ia tak mengenalku. Takao yang bersamanya hanya mengikutinya dari belakang dan menatapku dengan pandangan iba. Apakah dia tau kalau hal itu mampu membuat hatiku terpecah belah seperti pecahan gelas? Aku tahu, dia memang seorang tsundere tingkat dewa, tapi belum pernah dia bersikap sedingin ini kepadaku. Aku bahkan tak melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya. Bahkan semalam kami masih saling mengucapkan 'Oyasuminasai' lewat telepon.

Karena penolakan yang sama sekali tidak elite dari Shin-kun, berakhirlah aku disini sekarang. Di atap, sambil menatap kosong bekal makan siangku yang masih terbungkus rapi. Aku sudah benar-benar kehilangan nafsu makan dan tak berniat membuka bekalku, meskipun aku tau isinya adalah makanan favoritku. Biasanya jika Miyuki bersamaku seperti saat ini, ia akan membujukku supaya aku mau makan. Terkadang dia malah menyuapiku seperti adik kecilnya. Kalau bersama Shin-kun, dia bahkan rela menghilangkan sifat tsunderenya demi aku saat seperti ini. Tapi sekarang, aku sendirian, tak ada Miyuki maupun Shin-kun.

Miyuki, apa dia tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika dia bertanya pada orang yang paling dipercayanya tapi malah dijawab dengan jawaban yang menyayat hati? Lalu Shin-kun, apakah dia tahu bagaimana hancurnya hatiku saat dia memerlakukanku seperti itu? Bahkan saat ini aku berharap dia datang dan memutuskan hubungan kami, daripada aku masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya tapi dia memperlakukanku seakan aku orang asing.

Tanpa kusadari dengan memikirkan hal ini, kotak makan siang dipangkuanku sudah basah. Ketika aku tersadar dari lamunanku, aku segera mengusap air mata yang entah sampai kapan ia akan berhenti keluar. Mungkin jika saat ini aku sudah kehilangan akal sehat, aku sudah memotong urat nadiku sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Tch! hanya karena dua orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupku setelah keluargaku , aku sampai terpuruk seperti ini. Kami-sama aku ingin terus berada disini, aku tak ingin turun dan kembali ke kelas, pasti aku akan menerima tatapan mengerikan dari teman-teman sekelasku. Tapi, tiba-tiba...

'zzrrsshhh'

Hujan turun dengan derasnya, membuat aku terpaksa meninggalkan tempat ternyaman untuk merenung di sekolah. Ketika aku mencapai pintu dan hendak membukanya, pintu itu terbuka dengan keras sampai hampir mengenaiku. Dibalik pintu itu aku dapat melihat sesosok manusia berkacamata dan bersurai hijau.

'Shin-kun...', panggilku dalam hati. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung memeluknya, akan tetapi yang terjadi dia malah mendorongku untuk melpaskan pelukan dariku, kemudian meninggalkanku tanpa menoleh kearahku lagi.

'Shin-kun, apa yang terjadi padamu?', pikirku dalam hati selanjutnya pandanganku menjadi gelap.

 ***skip***

'Are? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Bagaimana aku bisa sampai diruang kesehatan? Siapa yang membawaku?', berbagai macam pertanyaan memenuhi kepalaku saat aku terbangun dan berada di ruang kesehatan.

Seingatku tadi aku berada di atap dan bertemu Shin-kun dan tiba-tiba pandanganku gelap, lalu aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Apakah Shin-kun yang membawaku kesini? Tidak mungkin, dia bersikap dingin padaku hari ini, jadi tidak mungkin jika dia yang membawaku kesini.

"Ah, (name)-chan, rupanya kau sudah sadar", kata Fuuko-sensei petugas ruang kesehatan saat melihatku sudah duduk di ranjang ruang kesehatan.

"Anoo... Sensei, siapa yang membawaku kesini?", tanpa basa-basi aku menanyakan hal yang paling menggangguku semenjak aku bangun.

"Etto... Gomen, (name)-chan, aku tadi sedang keluar, dan saat aku kembali kesini kau sudah berada disini. Jadi aku tidak tau siapa yang membawamu kesini", jawab Fuuko-sensei agak ragu

"Mungkin Shintarou-kun yang membawamu kesini", lanjutnya meyakinkanku dan sukses mebuat pipiku memanas

"Iie, tidak mungkin. Sejak tadi pagi dia bersikap dingin padaku", ujarku dengan nada kecewa

"Apa kalian sedang bertengkar? Kalau kau tak keberatan, kau bisa bercerita padaku, (name)-chan", tanya Fuuko-sensei dengan lembut

"Iie, daijoubu, sensei. Ngomong-ngomong sudah berapa lama aku disini?", tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Hmm... aku juga tak tau pasti, tapi sepuluh menit lagi sekolah usai", jawaban itu sukses mebuatku terkejut

"Apa? sepuluh menit lagi? lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas", responku dengan reflek

"(name)-chan, sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Aku akan mengambilkan barang-barangmu yang tertinggal di kelas"

"Tapi Sensei, aku tak ingin merepotkanmu. aku akan mengambilnya sendiri"

"Daijoubu. sekarang beristirahatlah. Lagipula aku tak menerima penolakan", jelas Fuuko-sensei sambil tersenyum kemudian meninggalkanku

"Arigatou, Fuuko-sensei", ucapku dengan pelan nyaris tak terdengar

"Hn. Douitashimashite, (name)-chan", ah ternyata beliau mendengarnya

 ***skip***

Aku sengaja meninggalkan sekolah sekitar 15 menit setelah sekolah usai, jadi bisa kupastikan sekolah sudah sepi. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang masih disekolah, mungkin mereka ada kegiatan klub. Keberuntungan masih berpihak padaku, hari ini aku tidak ada kegiatan klub, jadi aku bisa langsung pulang dan mengunci diri di kamar. Saat sampai di loker sudah tak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Berjalan dari sekolah menuju stasiun, dari stasiun menuju ke rumah sendirian... Ah, mengingatkanku saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Shin-kun. Sudahlah, aku tak ingin memikirkannya, dia sudah keterlaluan hari ini. Aku Sangat kecewa padamu, Shin-kun.

Air mataku kembali membasahi pipiku. Aku tak ingin orang-orang di sekitar sini melihat aku menangis, ini memalukan! Aku mempercepat langkah menjadi berlari, akhirnya sampailah aku dirumah. Aku bergegas menuju kamarku yang berada dilantai dua tanpa mempedulikan Kaa-san yang berada di ruang tengah sembari menatapku dengan bingung. Mungkin disaat seperti ini, menangis sampai tertidur adalah pilihan yang bagus.

 ***flashback off***

 **Normal POV**

(name) masih saja menangis meskipun waktu sudah belalu satu jam semenjak ia pulang dari sekolah, sepertinya hal yang terjadi selama di sekolah benar-benar membuatnya terpukul. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian yang terdengar hanya isakan kecil, mungkin air matanya telah mengering. Tangan (name) meraba di sekitarnya, mencoba menemukan ponsel yang sempat ia lempar ke kasur empuknya sebelum ia menghempaskan dirinya sendiri. Ia mengecek apakah ada e-mail atau telepon masuk dari temannya ataupun kekasihnya. Ternyata hasilnya nihil, tak ada apapun disana. Yang terpampang disana hanyalah foto (name) dan Midorima saat mereka berkencan di taman hiburan beberapa waktu lalu.

(Name) mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk, namun ia masih menenggelamkan wajahnya dan memeluk lutut. (name) juga sudah berhenti menangis, air matanya sudah benar-benar terkuras. Saat ini ia hanya ingin sendirian, tak boleh ada yang mengganggunya. Namun sepertinya keinginan (name) tidak terkabulkan.

"(name)-chan! Turunlah! Shin-chan datang", panggil Ibu (name) dari bawah

"Bilang padanya, aku tak ingin menemuinya, Kaa-san", respon (name) dengan malas

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau turun, aku akan membiarkan Shin-chan menemuimu ke atas", ujar Ibunya memancing supaya (name) mau turun, tapi (name) tetap pada pendiriannya. Midorima mau tidak mau harus naik ke atas untuk menemui (name). Jika bukan karena dia tidak ingin kehilangan (name), Midorima pasti malas melakukan hal merepotkan seperti ini.

'tok tok tok', Midorima mengetik pintu, tak ada jawaban.

"(name)", kali ini ia memanggil kekasihnya

"...", hasilnya nihil

"(name) keluarlah", bujuk Midorima dengan tegas

"...", bujukannya sia-sia

"Baiklah (name), jika kau masih tidak mau keluar paling tidak bukalah pintunya", ujar Midorima mulai kehilangan kesabaran

"...", tetapi masih tak asa respon dari (name)

"(name) kalau kau tak mau membukanya, aku akan masuk dengan paksa-nanodayo", ancam Midorima yang ternyata masih tak direspon oleh (name)

Mudorima terpaksa mencoba membuka pintu kamar (name). 'cklek' suara knop pintu terbuka. Ternyata (name) tidak menguncinya. Kesempatan bagus bagi Midorima. Ia bisa masuk tanpa harus mendobrak pintu kamar kekasihnya.

'bugh!', yang terjadi kedatangan malah Midorima disambut hangat oleh lemparan bantal dari (name) yang mendarat mulus di wajah menyebalkannya itu. Hal itu sukses membuat perempatan tercetak di dahi Midorima.

"(name)! Hentikan tingkah kenak-kanaknmu itu!", kata Midorima dengan tegas membuat (name) agak terkejut. Tetap dia tidak meresponnya. Satu langkah... Dua langkah... Midorima semakin mendekati kekasihnya yang entah sejak kapan berada di sudut ruangan.

"(name), berhentilah bersikap seperti itu", bujuk Midorima dengan lembut, kemudian berjongkok menjajarkan tinggi dengan kekasihnya yang masih memeluk lutut di sudut ruangan. Midorima mengulurkan tangan bermaksud mengusap pucuk kepala (name), namun tangannya langsung ditepis oleh (name). Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya terkejut.

"Pergilah Midorima!", dua kata dari (name) yang mampu membuat Midorima membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"A-apa kau bilang?", tanyanya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar

"PERGILAH, MIDORIMA!", teriak (name) kepada Midorima.

"Tidak, sebelum kau mau ikut denganku-nanodayo", kata Midorima sabil merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri di hadapan kekasihnya yang masih meringkuk di sudut ruangan itu.

"It's unfair... Kau di sekolah memperlakukanku dengan kasar, bahkan kau bertingkah seakan aku pengganggu, kau seperti tak mengenalku. Tapi sekarang... kau memintaku untuk ikut denganmu? apakah itu adil?", kata (name) setengah bertanya membuat kekasihnya kehilangan kata-kata

"JAWAB AKU, MIDORIMA SHINTAROU!", teriak (name) pada pria berkacamata itu dengan mengangkat wajahnya yang kini dibasahi kembali dengan air mata. Melihat (name) menangis seperti, membuat Midorima terpaku tak bisa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"(name) dengarkan aku dulu", pinta Midorima dengan nada lembut setengah memelas

"TIDAK!", teriak (name) yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan kekasih hijaunya bersiap melarikan diri

"Jika kau tak mau mendengarkanku ataupun ikut denganku. Maka aku harus memaksamu melakukannya-nanodayo", ujar Midorima kemudian mengangkat (name) keatas punggungnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat (name) terkejut.

"TURUNKAN AKU, MIDORIMA!", teriak (name) sembari memukul punggung pria yang seenak jidatnya mengangkatnya, tapi tak berpengaruh apa-apa. Kemudian (name) menendangkan kakinya, berharap Midorima menurunkan. Tapi yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, Midorima semakin mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Diamlah jika kau tak mau kita berdua jatuh dari tangga sampai lantai satu-nanodayo", peringatan tegas si surai hijau itu berhasil membuat kekasihnya berhenti bergerak.

Mereka berdua sampai di lantai bawah dengan selamat. (name) masih terdiam dan sekarang malah menyembunyikan wajah di punggung kekasih hijaunya. Ibu (name) yang dari tadi menonton acara televisi di ruang tengah menyadari kedatangan mereka berdua, kemudian menghampiri mereka.

"Bibi, bolehkah aku meminjam (name) sebentar?", tanya Midorima tanpa menurunkan (name) terlebih dahulu.

"Tentu saja, Shin-chan. Ajaklah (name) berjalan-jalan kemanapun kau mau", jawab Ibu (name)dengan senyum manis yang terpatri di wajahnya

"Kaa-san! Seharusnya kau tak membiarkan anakmu dibawa seorang pria begitu saja!", protes (name) kepada ibunya

"Daijoubu (name)-chan, Kaa-san percaya, Shin-chan tak akan berani melakukan hal yang buruk padamu", katanya masih dengan senyuman manis

"Ibumu sudah mengijinkan, jadi ikutlah", kata Midorima yang direspon dengan anggukan oleh gadia yang masih dipunggungnya itu

"Kalian pergilah bersenang-senang. Ah ya, Shin-chan kau baleh membawa (name)-chan seperti itu jika kau tak ingin dia kabur. Hihihi"

"Baiklah, kalau bibi mengijinkan. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, bibi", pamit Midorima yang masih menggendong kekasihnya.

"Hn. Itterashai", ujar Ibu (name) sambil tertawa kecil ketika melihat tingkah aneh pasangan yang meninggalkan rumahnya itu.

Waktu telah berlalu sekitar lima belas menit sejak Midorima dan (name) meninggalkan rumah (name). Namun, (name) masih berada di punggung kekasih hijaunya dan sepertinya tidak berniat untuk turun (A/N : jangan tanya kemana perginya gerobak kesayangan Midorin, soalnya kalo pake gerobak kurang romantis, karena nanti pasti harus ada Takao, jadi mereka ga berduaan /ditimpuk/). Midorima juga tidak keberatan jika harus menggendong (name) sampai tempat tujuan. Bagi Midorima, gadis mungil di punggungnya tidak memberikan beban berat apa-pun. Kalau (name) berat, pasti si wortel berkacamata itu sudah menurunkannya sejak berada di lantai satu rumah (name).

"(name)", panggil Midorima pada gadis di punggungnya

"...", no respond

"(name), apa kau tertidur?", tanya Midorima, gadis itu menggeleng

"Apa kau ingin berjalan sendiri?", tanya Midorima lagi

"Baka! aku tidak membawa alas kaki", jawab (name) dengan kesal

"Tentu saja kau membawanya-nanodayo", ujar Midorima membuat gadis itu bingung

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membawanya? Kau membawaku keluar rumah tanpa menurunkanku terlebih dahulu untuk memakai alas kaki, baka!", jelas (name) panjang kali lebar sama dengan tinggi(?) *abaikan*

"Sudah kubilang, kau membawanya-nanodayo", kata Midorima tegas sambil mendudukkan (name) di bangku taman yang mereka lewati. Dia menunjunjukkan kantong yang entah sejak kapan dibawanya, ternyata berisi sneakers favorit (name).

"Sejak kapan kau membawa itu?", tanya (name) heran

"Sejak ibumu mengijinkan aku membawamu", jawab Midorima singkat

"Tidak mungkin! Apa kau bermain sulap? Katakan padaku, Midorima,sejak kapan kau bisa bermain sulap?", tanya (name) masih tak percaya

"Sudahlah, diam saja. Aku akan memakaikannya untukmu-nanodayo", ujar Midorima sambil berjongkon di depan kekasinya, kemudian ia mulai memakaikan sneakers yang dibawanya tadi. Hal ini membuat pipi (name) memanas, sekaligus keheranan. Bagaimana mungkin kekasihnya yang bersikap dingin saat disekolah tiba-tiba bersikap manis?

"Ayo pergi", ajak Midorima setelah ia seledai memakaikan sneakers (name)

"Ta-tapi sebenarnya kita mau kemana?", tanya (name) mengharap kepastian

"Sudahlah, ikut saja-nanodayo. Aku takkan membawamu ke tempat aneh-aneh", kata Midorima meyakinkan

"... atau kau mau ku gendong lagi?", lanjut Midorima

"Baka! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!", ujar (name) kemudian berdiri di samping kakasihnya

"Baiklah, kalau kau mau berjalan sendiri. Padahal aku tak keberatan jika harua menggendongmu lagi-nanodayo", kata Midorima setengah menggoda membuat kekasihnya salah tingkah

"BAKA!", (name) kemudian mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan shooter Shutoku yang terkikik geli melihat tingkah menggemaskan gadisnya.

Sekarang ini mereka berdua sudah kembali berjalan berdampingan dan (name) berpegangan pada lengan baju yang dikenakan Midorima, karena ia tak tahu kemana kekasihnya akan membawanya dan (name) tak ingin tersesat di jalanan yang ramai oleh pejalan kaki ini. Mereka berdua diam saja sepanjang perjalanan. (name) yang biasanya akan bersemangat ketika ia melihat hal yang menarik perhatiannya, kali ini hanya diam karena masih kesal dengan Midorima yang dari pagi bersikap dingin tiba-tiba menculiknya dari rumah. Sedangkan Midorima, ya kalian tau sendiri bagaimana sikap wortel berkacamata itu

"Kita sudah sampai", ucap Midorima saat mereka berdua sampai di sebuah cafe kecil

"Ayo masuk", lanjutnya sembari menarik tangan sang kekasih

"Shin Midorima, kenapa disini sepi sekali?", tanya (name) ketika ia tidak melihat seorangpun saat memasuki cafe itu

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara. Duduklah disini aku akan memedankan sesuatu untukmu", kata Midorima menarikkan kursi untuk (name), kemudian meninggalkannya.

(Name) POV

Tch! Dasar Wortel Tsundere bodoh berkacamata menyebalkan. Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap sesukanya seperti ini, dingin, kemudian berubah menjadi manis. Tapi aku lebih bodoh, kenapa aku bisa begitu saja menurutinya sementara tadi pagi dia mengabaikanku seperti itu? Tch! Baka (name)! Kenapa kau bisa semudah itu luluh pada si tsundere itu? Aaahh! memikirkaannya saja sudah membuatku frustasi!

Ngomong-ngomong si hijau itu belum kembali sejak dua puluh menit lalu. Padahal tadi dia bilang akan memesankan makanan untukku, tak mungkin selama ini, apa lagi cafe ini sangat sepi. Apa jangan-jangan dia sengaja meninggalkanku? Apakah dia menjebakku di tempat sepi ini? Kami-sama aku benar-benar ketakutan. Semoga tak terjadi apa-apa padaku.

Normal POV

Dari tempat dimana (name) duduk, ia mendengar suara bisikan-bisikan kecil dari arah belakangnya. Ia terlalu takut untuk menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. (name) memejamkan matanya menantikan apa yang terjadi. Dia sudah pasrah dan tak peduli lagi apa yang akan dialaminya, hal baik ataupun buruk ia benar-benar tak peduli. Suara-suara itu semakin mendekat, kini sudah berubah menjadi suara ricuh. Tak lama kemudian ia merasakan tangan yang menutup kedua matanya dari belakang, tapi (name) masih tidak bergerak. Dia tidak tau siapa yang menutup matanya itu, tapi dia yakin itu tangan seorang laki-laki. Dalam hati (name) berdo'a semoga tak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Suara ricuh yang ia dengar tadi sudah tak terdengar lagi. Sesaat kemudian tangan yang menutupi kedua matanya sudah tak ada, namun (name) masih menutup matanya erat-erat. (name) merasa ada orang yang memegang kedua tangannya dan dia tahu betul siapa pemilik tangan itu. Midorima Shintarou.

"Bukalah matamu, (name)", bisik Midorima pelan. (name) menurut dan membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Kemudian...

"OTANJOUBI OEMEDETOU, (NAME)-CHAN!", seru teman-teman sekelas (name) yang entah sejak kapan ada di cafe itu. (name) masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Satu detik... dua detik... tiga detik... kemudian (name) baru sadar kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya dan itu berarti... (name) sudah menjadi kekasih Midorima selama setahun.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, (NAME)-CHAN!", Seru Takao yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil mengacak rambut (name). Sampai kemudian teman-teman (name) ikut mendekati (name) yang masih setengah bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ne (name)-chan, kami minta maaf karena kami mengabaikanmu di sekolah tadi", kata salah satu teman (name)

"Hn. Kami bersikap seperti itu karena tidak ingin rencana ini gagal", aku yang lainnya

"Dan kami juga tidak tau bagaimana cara menyembunyikan darimu, jadi kami mengabaikanmu", lanjut yang lainnya lagi

"(name)-chan. Gomen ne, sweetie, aku tadi sudah bersikap kasar. Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya menyembunyikan rahasia darimu. Otanjoubi Omedetou, my bestie", ujar Miyuki kemudian mengecup kedua pipi (name). (name) hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dan memeluk sahabatnya itu. Tentu saja dia sudah memaafkan teman-temannya.

"Kalian semua sudahlah, berikan waktu (name)-chan dan Shin-chan untuk berdua", kata Takao kepada teman-teman (name)

"Baiklah. Sepertinya mereka memang butuk waktu", goda Miyuki

"Ehm. Kalian bersenang-senanglah. Aku sudah memesankan makanan untuk kalian", kata Midorima mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Ne minna, ayo kita bersenang-senang!", seru Takao mengajak semuanya, memberi kesempatan (name) dan Midorima untuk berdua.

"Shin-kun, apa kau yang merencanakan ini?", tanya (name) tak percaya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban ia langsung memeluk pria berkacamata yang ada di depannya. Then...

"Happy birthday and happy anniversary, honey", kata Midorima selanjutnya...

'Chup' Si surai hijau itu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir kekasihnya dan kalian tau, itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka! (name) masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Midorima merencanakan kejutan untuknya, memanggilnya 'honey' dan mencuri ciuman pertamanya dalam satu hari.

"Baka Shin-kun! Kenapa kau harus mengundang teman-temanku juga?", tanya (name) dengan kesal, wajahnya sekarang sudah semerah tomat karena kekasihnya.

"Karena menurut ramalan Oha Asa hari ini, kejutan ini akan berhasil jika aku meminta mereka membantu-nanodayo", jawab Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya

"Baka! kau ini membuatku malu, ShintAHO!", kesal (name) sambil memukul dada bidang kekasih hijaunya.

"Tapi sepertinya kau menyukai kejutan dariku, (name)", goda Midorima sambil memegang tangan (name) kemudian mengangkat dagu gadis itu hendak memberikan ciuman keduanya. Namun...

"Midorima-kun! (name)-chan! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" seru Miyuki menginterupsi sepasang kekasih itu. Kemudian Miyuki berlari kecil ke arah mereka

"Aku tahu ini hari jadi kalian berdua. Tapi, apakah kalian akan mebiarkan kami bersenang-senang tanpa kalian berdua? Itu tak adil, 'kan? Ayo ikutlah, kurasa waktu yang kami berikan sudah cukup", kata Miyuki kemudian kembali lagi dimana teman-temannya berkumpul

"Sepertinya kita akan bersenang-senang berdua lain kali, Shin-kun", ucap (name) dengan wajah merona

"Hn. Sepertinya begitu-nanodayo", balas Midorima sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari (name)

"Daisuki yo, Shin-kun", kata (name) kemudian mengecup pipi kekasih tsunderenya

"Hn. Aku tahu itu, (name)"

"Jadi Shin-kun tidak membalas perasaanku?", kata (name) sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Diamlah! Kau sudah tahu perasaanku, (name)!"

"Hn. Wakatta, darling. Ayo bersenang-senang bersama mereka", ujar (name) sambil menarik tangan kekasihnya menuju tempat dimana teman-temannya berada.

Hari ini adalah hari yang berwarna bagi (name). Seorang tsundere seperti Midorima Shintarou bisa berlaku manis kepada (name), kekasihnya. Memang awalnya hari ini Midorima betingkah laku kasar, bersikap dingin bahkan memperlakukan (name) seperti penganggu. Tapi itu semua karena ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menyembunyikan kejutan yang akan ia berikan kepada (name) sepulang sekolah. Hari ini Midorima benar-benar menjadi seorang taundere yang manis. Mulai dari membawa (name) ke ruang kesehatan saat (name) pingsan di atap, menculik (name) dari rumah dengan menggendongnya, memberi kejutan (name) di hari ulang tahun (name) sekaligus peringatan satu tahun hari jadi mereka, memanggil (name) dengan 'Honey' untuk pertama kali dan yang terakhir mengambil ciuman pertama (name) di momen bahagia mereka. Hari ini adalah hari spesial bagi Midorima maupun (name), merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang dari orang-orang yang mencintai mereka dan bisa merayakan momen kebahagiaan mereka berdua dengan teman-teman mereka.

 **The End**

Huaahh .. Akhirnya Sacchi menulis fic Midorin X Reader :v

Sacchi tahu kalau Midorin disini OOC, dan emang sengaja dibuat begitu :v

Sacchi juga tahu kalau fic ini masih jauh dari kesempurnaan, karena d dunia ini ga ada yang namanya kempurnaan :v

Asal Reader-chan tahu saja, Sacchi nulisnya di tengah kesibukan *ga ada yang tanya*

Pas fic ini masih ini masih belum nyampe ending Sacchi dibayang-bayangi Midorin terus T_T

Mimpi Midorin lah, ada Midorin lewat di timeline lah, ada orang macam Midorin muncul lah, yang paling parah nemu orang namanya sama-sama Shintaro xD *maaf curcol :v*

Kalau begitu saatnya Sacchi pamit~~

Matta ne~ :*

R&R please, Reader-sama! ^^/ :*


End file.
